Through the Darkness
by XxnaluloverxX
Summary: Based upon Alexandra Ivy's Guardians of Eternity series. Mira had been walking home on a rainy night when she was suddenly kidnapped and thrust into the world of the supernatural. It didn't help matters that a psycho vampire was after her.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ So this fan fiction is based upon Alexandra Ivy Guardians of Eternity series. I loved her books and wished their was an option of FanFic to label her books but since there is not I put it under the "vampire" category. My chapters tend to be long since I myself love long chapters, I feel they have much more detail in them. I tried to review and edit this chapter as best as I could on my commute train ride but if their are mistakes please let me know in the reviews. Thanks you3_

_Disclaimer/- I do not own the Gaurdians of Eternity series or any of the characters. I only own Mira and Daemon._

* * *

Chapter 1

Mira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had twenty minutes before the cafe had to be closed and all she had to do was stand behind the counter hoping no one walked in so she could close a little early. Her only choice was to endure it since she was the one closing up. Everyone had already left...bastards. The nerve of the lazy sons of ... She wanted to yell at them but Mira was better then that, she wasn't going to curse them for bailing when they had the chance. Heck! She would have done the same. Who would want to be stuck here until ten at night?

The thing that really bothered her was the fact that the cafe was completely empty. Of course!...who would want to eat here in the middle of the night while it was raining. Raining! As if that made her life any easier. Looks like she was walking home eight blocks in the rain, at least the cafe had an umbrella she could use. She would just return it tomorrow.

Mira counted every second in her head while tapping her fingers on the counter. It was nine fifty and the clock was being stubborn. She looked around the cafe. It was small and cozy with wooden floors. The tiny tables were made of glass while the chairs were a honey brown with light green cushions. On top of each table sat small sunflowers cut only inches from the stem their lifespan however was coming to an end. Mira admitted the place wasn't half bad but it was still a pain in her ass. The only thing that was keeping her here was the fact that she was making better money than most of the places around New York City were offering. She was able to pay rent and keep up her lifestyle while finishing an internship.

She looked back at the clock, it said ten fifty five and that was her salvation. She walked to the back of the cafe to grab her bag and the umbrella. She shut off the lights, setup the alarm and walked out the door. Mira dug up the keys and locked the door. The rain had gotten worse,the streets were empty and dark besides the occasional light posts. It was creepy and the sort of setting in the horror movies where the innocent people get stabbed or kidnapped. She shuddered at the thought and erased it from her head. She was stronger than most people, actually way stronger than the average person. She could probably take down a fully grown man with one hand...maybe it was two men? She had never tried and she didn't want to. She was faster as well along with other weird characteristics, she didn't want to think about, clearing up that thought she quickened her pace.

The rain tapped against the umbrella and the lamp posts flickered causing dark shadows in the alleys to move. There weren't any people around the darkness was playing tricks on her. Mira wasn't a coward or a sissy but she was sort of scared at this point. She had covered three blocks and had another five blocks to go. If she sprinted she could get to her apartment in less than a minute( the ability of being faster than a normal is quite useful). She prayed she wouldn't slip and fall, because with her luck something like that would happen.

Mira looked around to make sure no one would see her running abnormally fast. No one was around and the dark covered her like a blanket. She was unnoticeable so she put her right foot back and ran at full speed. She had paced two blocks, now three and four. She was so close and it had taken less than thirty seconds. Mira was a block away and she could feel herself in her cozy apartment, taking a hot shower. She slowed her sprint to a jog when she suddenly hit something or someone. She wasn't sure what the heck she had hit but if she had been sprinting she would have broken her nose. She looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered man. The man hadn't even taken a step back when she had hit him. He should have been on the floor or had a broken rib but nothing he was as stiff as a tree. She tried to make out his face but all she saw were glowing yellow eyes. Shit! This wasn't a normal man if that's what you called him. Mira took a step back she didn't realize that she had dropped the umbrella until her hair was soaking wet. The man took a step towards her and that was her cue. She turned around and was ready to run the opposite direction. However the man had grasped her wrist and she couldn't shake him off. He tightened his hold on her and it hurt like hell!

"let go damn it!" she shouted.

The man did nothing, he kept his hand tight and Mira knew if she tried to move he would break it. "what do you want, just let go"

Damn it and here she was hoping not to run into any weirdos. She quickly turned herself to face him and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. He gasped in shock and released her wrist. Mira wasn't going to stand around to see what he would do next.

She turned back to the opposite end of the block and started running, her apartment was the other way but she wasn't going the same way just to run into that freak. She had managed to run half way to the end of the block when the man reappeared in front of her. Shit.. How was he so fast? She quickly stopped and backed away. The yellow eyes were glowing and it wasn't because he was happy.

" I guess it's too late to apologize for that punch?" Mira muttered. The man let out a growl before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. Did she just hear him growl? Maybe this is a secret filming of a sequel to the twilight series. Yeah.. Sure that had to be it. Where else would a man with glowing yellow eyes, unnatural speed, and wolf like characteristics appear? She wasn't going to be kidnapped tonight, it wasn't on her Things To Do list. She kicked and punched as hard as she could, until she felt her knee make contact with his stomach. He growled again but still held her over his shoulder. This wasn't going to be easy, maybe she could reach her cellphone without him noticing. She bent over a little and reached for her pocket. The pocket was empty, maybe it was in her other one she moved as slightly as possible and searched through the pocket. Nothing...but how? She was positive she had put her cell in one of her pockets.

"Looking for this?" the man hissed. He held up her thin Samsung.

"Nice try sweetheart" he crushed the cellphone in his hand and dropped in the corner trash can.

"Hey that wasn't cheap you ass!" Mira Squirmed under his arm." I hope you are paying for it because with my salary I can't afford a new one for the next six month"

"You won't need a cellphone anymore." He turned to face the building we were standing in front of. He took a big leap and grabbed the edge of the fire escape with his free hand then pulled them both up on the metal rail. Shit...what had she gotten herself into. He walked up the flight of stairs and jumped unto the roof, " sorry sweetheart its nighty night for you."

"What the hell you better let me go or I will..." Mira felt a sudden jolt of pain at the back of her head before everything went black.

* * *

Daemon walked through the large mansion. The place was decorated with too many lavish things for his simple taste. He shook his head and continued walking. The Anasso, king of vampires, Styx had requested his presence. If it were not for Styx he would not have entered the mansion. However as abRaven he had a duty to his king. The Ravens were personal soldiers of The Anasso. They were the finest vampires, with skills that could make any demon shudder with fear. It was their duty to obey the commands of Styx.

Daemon knew he was one of the fiercest warriors of the Chicago clan and the Ravens. He knew everyone cleared his way when he walked in the room and yet he still felt as if this immortal life was meaningless and a waste of time. He had lived the pass four hundred years in solitude hoping his body would slowly fade into the darkness. But of course Viper the Chicago clan leader showed up and offered a place for him in the clan. Daemon wanted to refuse but knew he could not be without a clan forever. Sooner or later clan chiefs would try to kill him in order to secure their positions as chiefs. A strong vampire without a clan is seen as a threat by the chiefs and a vampire knows a threat needs to be wiped out.

Daemon stopped in front of the large wooden doors. They had swirling lines and intricate patterns carved into them. He shoved open the doors and walked in. Styx sat at his desk with his feet up and hand under his chin. He looked annoyed...very annoyed. The Aztec resembling vampire had his raven hair braided behind his back and wore a custom suit by Roberto Cavalli. No stores would carry a suit large enough to fit him. He was a towering vampire with broad shoulders and sculpted muscles he would have ripped the largest size in the store. Opposite of his desk stood Jagr and Viper. Jagr had recently joined the Ravens and was one of the strongest warriors he knew. He had pale blond hair that reached his waist which he also currently kept in a thick braid, ancient vampires preferred the ancient ways. Daemon however preferred his hair to stay shorter than his shoulders.

Styx looked up and smiled, "brother glad you could make it."

Daemon bowed, "of course you requested my presence."

"Yes, I was just discussing the matter with Viper and Jagr." He put his feet down from the desk and stood up.

"Matter?"

"The matter of the traitor Gaius." Styx walked around the desk and leaned

one hand on it. It's a good thing the furniture was custom as well holding the wait of the Anaso was no easy task. "Gaius's location is known and I would like The Ravens to hunt him down. He is a thorn in my side that I would like removed."

"I will get the finest warriors and leave right away." Daemon was dying for some action.

"Hold on old friend." Viper turned to him, "as much as I would love to run after Gaius and rip his head off, I would not do it blind and with my hands tied."

"You wouldn't have to I can rip his head off for you."

Viper smiled and shook his head, "that is what I am afraid of."

"I'm aware of what you are getting at, you don't want us charging in blindly without knowing who and what we are facing."

"Precisely, we know Gaius has with him a couple of curs and a witch"

Daemon bit his lower lip. "So there is a chance he could have made more friends."

Viper and Styx nodded in agreement. That was a chance Daemon was willing to take, Styx and viper on the other hand would not risk it. Even if it was a couple of measly curs and a witch they were inclined to be prepared.

"Gaius lost his mate long ago. I've seen what happens to a vampire who losses his other half." Styx shook his head. "They either turn into an empty shell or lose their right state of mind that is a possibility for Gaius."

"How do you know that is what happened?" viper mocked.

"Because old friend an empty shell of a vampire would not go around draining the blood of innocent human females."

"Hell... He wouldn't have become a traitor to his kind either." Jagr muttered

"Love makes you do crazy and unreasonable things," Styx said as all three vampire sighed in agreement.

All three of them were mated. Daemon didn't find it as exhilarating or full filling as his comrades. He couldn't understand it at all.

" It may be crazy on some levels but I would not change it for anything. Darcy is my other half, she makes me complete. I humble myself in saying I would go mad without her." Styx's mate Darcy was a were who could not shift due genetic mutilation, along with Jagr who was mated to Darcy's sister Reagan. Viper's mate Shay, was a rare shalott demon.

The last thing on Daemon's mind was finding a mate to fill the piece of the puzzle. He had no intention of sealing himself to one women when he could have his way with numerous beautiful women. Who would gladly throw themselves at his feet.

"That would never happen," Daemon reassured "The Ravens would sacrifice their very lives before they let their queen be harmed in anyway."

Styx put a hand on Daemon's shoulder. "That is what worries me friend."

Daemon raised a brow. "It worries you, that we are sacrificial in the name of our King and Queen?"

Styx closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I would rather not lose my most esteemed fighters. The Ravens are the most formidable vampire soldiers however you are also reckless with your lives."

"I am hurt my king, and here I thought I was as careful as a cat falling out of a tree." A smile touched Daemon's lips as he took a seat on one of Styx's leather chairs. It grunted before adjusting to his considerable weight.

"The vampires with mates tend to be more careful knowing that they must return to their beloved." Styx folded his arms across his massive chest. "Those without mates tend to be more reckless."

All gazes shifted towards Daemon.

"I disagree." daemon raised his hands. " I may not have a mate but I like to keep my head on at the end of the day."

" Well we all disagree with you."

" If you command it I will be as careful as a Gargoyle."

Viper snorted, "that little demon will not only get himself killed one day but will drag someone along with him."

"Let's hope we are not in the crossfire." Jagr's laughter roared through the room.

"It's too bad our mates are fond of levet," Viper drawled, "or I would have done the job long ago."

Styx stood up straight "In all serious matters Daemon its my wish that you are more careful."

A smile touched Daemon's lips "Is that a command, my king."

"No it is but a simple request from a friend."

"But of course and we will find Gaius and bring him to you..."

"No! Once you find him...kill him. Waiting will give him an opportunity to escape."

Daemon nodded and bowed before making his exit, with Jagr only a few steps behind him.

"Well this will be a joyride." Jagr caught up to Daemon and growled, "I have been wanting to hunt him down so I could rip his throat out."

Daemon shrugged. "I have no personal feeling involved in this business therefore I don't care who we are hunting as long as he is killed after all Styx made it clear."

Jagr stopped and turned. "Are you aware of the madness a vampire is capable of when he has lost his mate?"

"No I am not," Daemon stated as he proceeded to the lobby of the mansion.

"Madness can be dangerous, take it from someone who knows."

Daemon sighed " I know and sometimes I pity Gaius."

"As do I." Jagr stretched his arms "I don't pity the fact that he his draining humans, that has to be stopped."

Daemon lip's turned up as he realized they both agreed. "Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter I know it's fast but I have a lot of chapters pre written so I am continuously updating! Enjoy and please review! _

_Disclaimer/- I do not own the Guardians of Eternity series by Alexandra Ivy. This story is only a fan fiction based off of the series. _

* * *

Chapter 2

The useless cur and witch had not returned. What was taking them so long? Gaius had made a simple request. They were to bring him a women who was healthy and experienced. How hard was it to grant this request in fricken' New York City!

Gaius sat down in one of the chairs. He pulled out a picture of his Dara. She stood in the pictures smiling brightly. Her long dark hair flowing behind her as her yellow dress fluttered in the wind. He missed her, he missed holding her warm body against him and kissing her soft lips. His heart ached as he shook away the memories.

Dara was burned alive at the stack as he stood helplessly. He would have burned with her if he could have ran up to embrace her. However in an effort to bring her back he had sold his soul to the Dark Lord. He did his bidding with the hope of holding Dara again. However even a vampire questions his reason for living. His reason was Dara but with her gone should he have ended his life in order to reunite with her?

That idea was foolish because deep inside Gaius knew she was too pure for any hell he would end up in.

The door rattled as the witch Sally and big Cur Dolf entered. Gaius stood up. "Finally and here I was thinking you had run away together."

The cur snarled, "I prefer my women magic free."

"And I prefer my men flee free." The witch glared at the cur through her eyeliner cover eyes before turning back to Gaius. "It was hard to find a poor helpless women in the middle of night while it's pouring but we managed it."

Gaius looked at the women slung over the cur's shoulder."Put her in the room."

The cur trotted off to do as he was told and Gaius turned back to the witch."Have you found the location of the prophet yet?"

The witch put her hands on her small waist and glared at him. "You had me looking for your dinner not the prophet."

Gaius walked towards her and she instinctively backed away...smart witch. "I don't care! My blood source has been found so go and find the prophet's location before I rip off those hideous pigtails."

She narrowed her eyes with a look of hate before storming off to where ever she did her magic. Once she had served her purpose Gaius intended to drain her of every single drop of blood until she's was dry as prune. With that thought he went into the bedroom holding his dinner. It was getting harder to find victims for blood without provoking suspicion. It would be a matter of time before the closest vampire clan got skeptical. Therefore he had to be picky and choose women who had no close connections and would not be missed. He had to do what was necessary and survive until his task was finished. He would kill any worthless life in order to do just that. The faster he had his fill of the women with both blood and pleasure the better. He walked in as Dolf was shackling her wrists. Where the hell the shackles had come from he did not have a clue. They gave the bedroom a S&M vibe.

He waved a hand to the cur "Leave."

The cur scurried out and slammed the door behind him. The lighting in the room was dim adding a warm glow over the walls. Gaius looked at the women. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, with little rain drops clinging to the strands. He took notice of her olive skin tone that was accentuated by the warm lighting. She was beautiful and he didn't need to see her face to determine that. She still wore her drenched coat along with dark shorts. It didn't matter since he would take them off soon.

She groaned as she slowly lifted her head."Shit... Whoever knocked me out is in deep..."

She trailed off as her eyes met with Gaius's. She had dark midnight eyes and beautifully curved lips revealing her foreign heritage. He caught his breath realizing how similar she looked to Dara not in looks but features.

Gaius knelt down beside her. "It looks like the witch did a good job for once not another whore."

The girl's lip twitched and anger flared in her eyes "Hey sorry for not being a whore but if you want to find one in New York City it's really easy dial fricken 911!"

"Who said I needed a whore." He ran a finger down her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kidnapping a innocent girl in the middle of the night?" her nostrils flared as she struggled with the shackles.

"I was not your kidnapper only the recipient."

"Yeah see that doesn't make you any less guilty."

Gaius chuckled "Well then I am as guilty as charged." He looked her over once again. "You look so much like her."

"Heh?"

He touched her dark hair feeling it's softness, the same texture as Dara's. "My sweet Dara."

He took in her scent. She smelled of warm sweet amber, there was another scent but he could not distinguish it. His fangs started to ache as he looked at her neck and the sweet blood flowing just beneath the skin. He grabbed her hand and turned it over. There was a small gash in the delicate skin.

"How did you get this?" He growled

"I dont know I was knocked out remember?" she struggled to free her hand.

Gaius lowered his head and licked the small cut. Tasting the fine blood in all it's richness. However this wasn't completely human blood there was a hint of human blood but something else. He licked it again and felt her shudder.

"Hey let go! " she shouted as she struggled to pull her hand away. She was strong, stronger than a normal human female.

"I'm not done." Gaius made a small opening in her skin with his fang. The rich liquid flowed out tasting like spices and the scorching sun. He licked it slowly before biting down. He felt her tremble and with a small cry she managed to choke out "What the hell?"

She bit her lip but Gaius felt her body, it was enjoying it. Her warm body and scent gave him a deep desire in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to touch every curve of her body and feel her soft skin against his.

He smirked at the thought of bedding her wild spirit. He would have fun with this one but for now it was enough to enjoy the intoxicating bliss that her blood presented.

He was not going to kill her she reminded him so much of Dara. Just like he could never hurt Dara he would not be able to hurt the similar woman. Dara after all had her same eyes, hair and skin color. The same dimple and straight white teeth which formed into a bright smile.

"Damn you," she shuddered as he licked her wound shut. "Your a vampire."

Gaius stood up and dusted his pants.

"Yes indeed." He smiled, showing off his lengthened fangs. He turned and walked to the door.

"Shit, I landed in the twilight zone." He heard her mutter under her breath and smiled.

Gaius wasn't going to do her tonight. But the wait would be worth it after all she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Daemon got out of the black Audi A8 as inaudibly as his vampire reflexes allowed. The car stood in an empty street lit by too few light posts. The dark concealed the arrival of the vampires but only for a short time.

The building in front of them was an old apartment complex with rusty fire escapes and discolored paint. He motioned at the other vampires. He had brought five other Ravens with him including Jagr. He needed strong comrades for the task of killing Gaius.

"Alright the Hexes on us will only last for a couple of minutes and once they have faded our presence will become immediately known." Daemon regarded his comrades. They all wore black including himself with multiple blades strapped to their backs and daggers tucked into their heavy boots. The vampires did not need the heavy artillery, they were dangerous all on their own. The weapons were merely a precaution.

"Jagr take the south entrance right below the fire escape, and the rest surround the building" the vampires nodded. Daemon dashed across the street towards the west side of the hideous building. His movements were fast and unnoticeable to the average eye. He stood in the shadow of the building, the dark cloud of his powers looming around him.

His eyes swept over the area. There was a cellar door to his left and six feet from where he stood, a window. He didn't need to be a genius, though he practically was, to know that taking the window would be a stupid idea. He glanced at the dull doors of the cellar or basement he wasn't sure what the hell it was. They were rusty enough he could pry them open if they were dislodged from the hinges.

Daemon grabbed the handle of the door and gave a small yank and the door easily dislocated. What lay beyond was unnoticeable nothing but pitch blackness awaited him. He followed the stairs leading down as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. The cellar or basement was full of junk and gave off a musty smell that was common to cold and wet places. Daemon lightly moved scraps out of his way, the junk was literally everywhere and he had to be careful not to knock anything over and give his position away. When he had reached a door Daemon turned the handle and thank his luck it was open. It saved him the small trouble of jerking the handle from the door. which didn't even creak when he opened it, a shock considering the manner of the old thing. The room leading out of the basement was in no better shape. The paint was an ugly yellow color and peeling off the walls. The floor was dirty and covered with more junk old newspapers, metal chairs and tables etc.

At the moment Daemon was not happy about getting dust on his boots and regretted not wearing some ugly sneakers that would suit the shitty place. He made his way to the stairs. They led up to an empty flat where Jagr stood waiting. Daemon was surprised the vampire hadn't already done something dangerous.

Jagr glanced over. "Taking your time I see."

Daemon smiled, "I am in no hurry."

"I am, I would like to go home to Reagan rather than stay in this dump."

"As you wish let's go." Daemon had just finished the sentence when Jagr took off towards the next floor. "so impatient."

He followed, Jagr was already ahead and it took only a few seconds to arrive at the next level. Jagr had a hostage with him.

"Done without a sound, not bad," Daemon commented.

"I try." Jagr let go of the huge cur, it landed on the floor with a thud!

"We have come this far without a sound and you go and do this, was there a need to drop a huge thing like him." Daemon shook his head.

"I like a welcoming party," He shrugged.

"I'm sure it's not going to be the entourage you were expecting."

A smile twitched at the end of Jagr's lips. "I am a humble person I take what I'm given."

Daemon rolled his eyes as two more curs walked in through big metal doors.

* * *

_By the way a "cur" is a human who was bitten and turned into a werewolf they are not born from pure blooded parents therefore are seen as inferior. They can not control their rage and sometimes transform out of anger. At least that's what I got from the books._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/- I do not own the story Guardians of Eternity!

* * *

Chapter 3

Mira was pissed. No! She was furious. How on earth had she gotten kidnapped by a guy who looked like wolverine (not in the sexy Hugh Jackman way either) he was big and scary. The kind of people your mother warns you to never associate with. Well Mira definitely had not tried to associate with him however he had felt the need to bring her to a scarier person. When she had regained consciousness after being knocked out (that asshole!) she was greeted by a beautiful man with frightening eyes. Sure he was the man most women dreamt up to fantasize about when bored. However Mira completely disagreed. He was gorgeous with dark brown hair, a suave style in clothing and a chilling smile. But something was off, when she had seen his eyes they were pitch black so black that they looked lifeless. They were a mixture of pain, sorrow and evil all swirled up into perfect black marbles. She would have punched his perfect face if she had not been shackled...what was this dungeons and dragons. She probably would have had her head cut off or something if she had done anything. He was a ticking time bomb and she did not want to press the explode button. Something unusual was that he had actually drank her blood...gross! She thought he was a pycho until she felt the jolt of pleasure rush through her entire body when he Licked her cut. It had felt great until he had cut her hand with his fangs then Mira got concerned. It did hurt but she didn't really care because as soon as he had lick her hand again the little pain was replaced with pleasure.

She sighed...how had she gotten her self into this mess. She should have just denied the late shift and headed straight home to her adorable grey holland lop bunny. Mira had considered a cat but decided against it when she watched the T.V show My Cat from Hell. Those cats were Horrid! Since Mira had pet rabbits before she considered them gentle and lovable. Her six month old bunny was grey with white on the belly. She named him Tucker because of some stupid reason. Mira had felt stupid at first for picking such "human" name for a rabbit but after a couple days it started to suit the little guy. Besides when your single and somewhat of a workaholic a pet is the best companion.

A thought hit Mira. If she was stuck in this dump for more than a day no one would be able to feed Tucker. It's not like she had a cellphone to call someone to go and feed him. Hell! She could not call someone to save her!

She was not a damsel in distress if there was a way for her to get her self out she was going to take it...No questions asked!

A loud noise startled Mira from her thoughts. It sounded like someone dropped a bookcase...a metal bookcase. The noises continued and She wondered if that large wolf like man had perhaps gotten pissed off and decided to destroy everything. If that was the case she prayed he didn't come in here and rip her into pieces. Maybe it was the pycho vampire. Then she prayed that her blood would not get sucked leaving her into a lifeless prune.

The door of the room flew open and hit the wall. It missed her by two feet. Getting ripped to pieces, having blood sucked dry wasn't they way she wanted to go and she certainly didn't want to be decapitated by a door! If she was not shackled she was going to do something illegal to her captives. Possibly hanging them off the roof of a very tall building by there feet!

She expected the dark vampire to waltz right in and give her a cocky smile however it was a face she didn't recognize...great more weirdoes. The tall man was wearing a long black jacket with a black shirt and dark jeans along with heavy looking boots. His hair was a very dark brown and scraped the back of his neck it was thick shaggy cut that suited his angular face. The man walked closer and scanned over her like she was a product in a gift shop. Mira got a better look at his face and caught her breath. He was handsome no he was gorgeous. He had brown eyes, a long, straight nose and perfectly curved lips. He had a little shagginess around his chin and jaw but the unshaven area suited his face really well. He was stunning and it took Mira a few seconds before she remembered to breathe. He kept looking at her in a weird way and she wasn't hating it but she did not like it either.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

He didn't reply so she took on a different approach. "If your another man working for that pycho then then I'm sure you have a keys to these." she looked to the shackles " If I ask nicely would you oh so kindly remove them,"she smiled.

His face remained blank then without a word he came over to her and kneeled down.

He smiled "If you say please."

Was he joking?

"Please," she muttered with irritation etched in the voice.

He moved in closer and she unconsciously took sniff. It was a musky scent with a little bit of sweetness and a whole lot of dangerous. He grabbed the shackles and gave a tug to the chains they easily broke and dropped to the floor. She put her arms down, it felt good after having them up against the wall for the past couple of hours.

"Thanks," she said quietly. He nodded and walked out of the room.

Mira did not want to stay in the room either so she got up dusted her pants and followed the man. The exit to the room led to a large space with pale yellow paint and elegant furniture. It was a step up from the previous room. There were several men in the room along with her. They glanced at her direction Mira felt herself shrink under their piercing gazes. The men were all gorgeous and had on dark clothing. What was Mira supposed to do in such an awkward situation. She was not sure if they were good or bad but since she was no longer locked up it was a sign of grace. The previous handsome man walked up to her.

"Could you tell us why you were locked up and shackled?" he said raising an eyebrow as if this whole mess was my fault.

Mira was sort of irritated at his tone. "No I can't because I don't know why. I was walking home from work when a guy with weird eyes grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of flour. Then he knocks me out, which really hurt, and I wake up to find my self here."

" hmm did you see a man with dark hair and ivory skin. His name is Gaius"

Mira thought for a second and realized they were talking about the vampire who had bit her. " "yes, I think I met someone like that but he claimed to be a vampire. As ridiculous as I thought it was I believed him. He had fangs, they were not fake either, then he licked my cut." Mira lifted her hand "The cut is gone and so is the scar it was supposed to leave."

The men exchanged looks. The handsome one she had met walked close to her and asked.

"Did he tell you anything about where he could have gone?"

"I thought he was still here, are you not his comrads?" Mira was confused.

"Comrads? No your way off," he chuckled. "We are looking for him so we can..." He made a motion of slicing at his neck.

They were going to kill him!

Mira gulped at the thought of six brutally, strong handsome men going after a person. That guy didn't stand a chance. She didn't care about him, considering he had passively kidnapped her, but she much rather have him locked up than killed.

A tall guy with long pale blond hair walked up. He was stunning with icy eyes and an overbearing body that was extremely menacing. He faced the other one."I will get a few men to track Gaius again it won't be long until we find. But what about her?"

Her?... How rude could someone be? Mira was standing five feet away however he did not try to be discrete what so ever.

"If you don't mind I rather not be called 'her' as if not present. I have a name and it's Mira."

"Alright...what do we do with Ms. Mira considering how much she knows." he smiled a smile that really pissed Mira off.

"I guess we will take her to Styx. This is the first time one of Gaius' hostage has been found alive. Styx will want to handle this matter." He turned to Mira. "My name is Daemon and this is Jagr, don't mind him too much he can be.."

Mira cut him off "Rude, brutish, impolite?"

The one known as Jagr let out a small growl making Mira step back...not because she was scared it was more on instinct.

Daemon laughed "This is nothing you should have seen him before he met Reagan. He was a real stick in the mud back then."

"Then I feel for the poor lady." Mira's lips curved.

Jagr crossed his arms "As I do for any man who falls for you. Send him my regards."

"You don't need to because the only man in my life is Tucker."

Both the men raised a brow. They most likely assumed wrong.

"My rabbit," she finished.

Both of their eyebrows were raised when they burst out laughing.

"I thought you were talking about a man." Jagr might be rude but he looked utterly beautiful when he laughed. Mira looked to see Daemon the same way he was laughing in a deep tone and his straight white teeth were visible through the smile. "We thought for a second there that we were in trouble."

"Tch, if you two are done I would like to go home to feed my rabbit." she emphasized the word rabbit. As handsome as all these men were she had realized the hard way yet again that they were all assholes. No matter what you do they will always break your heart. The memories surged back into her head and before she could cry she quickly eliminated them from her mind.

"We can not take you home but don't worry you will be safe."

Mira smiled angelically. "A group of vampires I just met are assuring me I will be safe while they look like they could overpower me with a finger."

Another vampire came over his hair a bright blond and falling down to his shoulders. He took Mira's breath away just like the rest of them.

"There are other things" he smiled innocently,his eyes were sharp. "But using a finger is good too."

Mira sucked in a breath and turned away. She was a women after all and there was no way she would let them see her embarrassment.

"Enough!" Daemon's voice was harsh and it echoed through out the room and made Mira jump.

"We wont be forceful but I insist that you come with us."

She looked at him, their eyes met and as dangerous as he was ,a subtle hint of warmth emitted from his eyes. However a glint of kindness doesn't make a person a saint. Therefore she was hesitant about his suggestion ( suggestion or demand?).

"Alright," she muttered

"Well, you made it easier than you led on. Don't worry about your rabbit I will send someone to checkup on him."

I tensed at the thought of a bloodsucking vampire taking care of a bunny. Noticing my hesitation Daemon leaned in "What thoughts are you having?"

"Not very pleasant ones."

Daemond shook his head "Don't tell me your thinking that your rabbit is in danger because a vampire is checking him."

"It's not reassuring either."

"I give you my word, you need not worry." As he said the soft words Daemon turned and walked to the other vampires. He gave some commands and the tall men were gone in a blink of an eye.

He turned his attention back on Mira. "let's go."

"Where did those men go?" she questioned like a little child who was curious about everything.

"To track down Gaius." he replied.

They walked down a steep stairwell and Mira was forced to be in close proximity with Daemon who was walking behind her. She could feel her back brush against his massive chest. His breath on her shoulder and she could smell his scent. The deep musky smell sent shivers down her spine, he smelled like a forest where lavender and warm maple filled the air. She gulped and quickened her pace. The stairs led to another level of the building however she could not see the door. Confused Mira Looked over to Daemon.

"It is nothing to worry about the door was removed." He scanned the area with his eyes.

"Nothing? Without a door there is no exit...unless you want to jump out the window?" She didn't try to hide her sarcastic tone.

He looked at her and smiled. "Good idea."

Mira raised her eyebrows and before she could reply he grabbed her and lifted her up. He held her in his arms with more tenderness than expected. With that he walked to the window, Jagr smashed the glass with his hand and jumped down. Daemon tighten his hands on her and jumped down with ease. His feet landed square with the concrete and Mira was surprised that he didn't break a bone. It was probably some vampire super powers. He kept holding her and she was going to question it but daemon spoke up.

"Unfortunately we can not let you see the way to Styx's lair."

"Do I have close my eyes or something?"

"No it's easier if your sleeping."

Realizing what he meant Mira tried to protest but suddenly felt really tired. Her eyelids were heavy and everything was hazy. She knew she would most likely be out cold in a few seconds. At least they hadn't painfully knocked her out. The last thing she heard was a deep voice.

"Do not worry you are safe."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Guys I know it was a quick update but posting at a good pace is exciting. I personally hate waiting two months for a chapter because by that time I have already forgotten what the heck the story was about. I commute everyday, two hours a day by train so I have time to write! Enjoy the story and pleaseeeeeee Review!_

_Disclaimer/- I do not own Guardians of Eternity series by Alexandra Ivy. The only characters I own are Daemon, Mira and Tucker. Everything else is the creativity of Alexandra Ivy._

* * *

Chapter 4

The night had gotten cold and the clouds were moving ever so slightly allowing for the light of the moon to secretly seep through. There was no chirping of crickets and not even the occasional gust of wind. Daemon walked out of the building to his Audi, the sleek black car was barely noticeable in the dark. He would have preferred to run, covered in his shadows, but it had sounded unreasonable when one had a perfectly well functioning car. That option was gone clear out of the blue anyway since he now had a passenger. He looked to the girl, his arms holding her frail and soft body. She had an olive skin tone, perfectly curved lips, high cheek bones and a dark wave of hair. It was as dark as the night and came just at her shoulders. For some reason he wondered what it would feel like to run his hand through it or grasp it in a tight grip. Her golden body on his oak bed, with ivory sheets, he could picture the fantastic view. Holding her bare body to his as her warmth melted through him. Becoming one in the process while clinging onto each other as if letting go would shatter them.

Looking down at her face he recalled the deep dimple on her left cheek, Daemon noticed it when she had been talking. It was only on one side and he wondered what she looked like when she smiled. She stirred, her body shivered and became tense. He held her closer to his chest and could feel her slightly relax. Whatever she was dreaming of must not have been pleasant. He felt an urge to kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear that she was safe. That he would never let anyone touch her. But all these thoughts were foolish and dangerous because they opened a direct door to his heart and for feelings to develop. Developing feelings was a luxury a Raven could not afford. Not to mention just having her near him stirred his desires. If their bare skins were touching he would make love to her for hours just spending the time to caress and explore the golden skin. The thoughts wavered in his head and he could feel himself harden.

Daemon closed his eyes and put the thoughts in the back of his head. Hopefully they would stay there. He arrived at his car and made out Jagr's large figure.

He was leaning against Daemon's Audi, the vampire's built making the car look far less fierce. It would have been impossible to see him (by the average eye) with all the black clothing however his hair retained its bright color in the pitch black.

"Who knew you could be so gentle." Jagr's sarcastic tone annoyed Daemon. "Whats so special about her? she has a fiery temper and a very rude mouth."

"I could ask you the same about Reagan. She's just as temperamental and has a bigger mouth."

Jagr fell silent while contemplating and after a few seconds let out a heavy sigh."Your right, they're much alike."

Daemon felt proud of the girl in his arms and her lively persona. Jagr would not fall for her charm because he already had a mate but for someone who was always alone she was intriguing.

Jagr opened the passanger door of the car while Daemon placed Mira carefully on the leather seat. She stirred as Daemon moved the car seat to a comfortable position. He placed her head on the head rest and closed the door.

Jagr stepped back and smiled.

"What?" Daemon questioned.

"Nothing."

"If you wish to say something then say it."

"I can only tell you that a mate certainly fills a dark void. The void we vampires create through isolation and despair. We spend so much time in dark caves contemplating over the miseries we have endured that we don't realize it is of our own doing."

Daemon ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh.

"I don't plan on moving into any dark cave because I like my manhattan penthouse."

"But is all of it really enough?"

"What do you mean," Daemon growled.

A small smirk crossed Jagr's face and he put a hand on Daemon's shoulder.

"You will see. However for now I must be getting back to Reagan. Do you think you can handle her all by yourself."

Daemon hissed and walked towards the driver's side of the car.

"I am a Raven I think I can handle a half human girl."

Jagr let out a chuckle, "I had the same thought when I first met Reagan but now she has full control over me."

With that said he let the shadows consume him as he disappeared.

Daemon started the car and headed towards the residence of the Anasso. Luckily Gaius's hideout was just outside of chicago (Dumbass) and it would only take an hour to arrive at the mansion. How would he explain to Styx why he had brought with him a half human-half something else girl. That Gaius had not killed her but had kept her alive for a full day.

It was astonishing that he had not taken her blood. At least not in the most intimate way, through the neck.

Daemon however felt rage. It angered him that she was touched. He did not know why he felt this way when he had just met her an hour ago. All he knew was that he wanted her and not just physically. As much as he desired to bed her he also desired to make her his forever.

With a low growl he threw the emotions aside.

No matter how deep that desire Daemon would not give in to it because he was meant to be alone.

Mira felt tired as she slowly opened her eyes. Whatever had happened made her body sore and her eyes heavy. The past couple of days had been filled with outrageous events that no normal person should see in their whole lifetime. With Mira's fucked up luck she encountered it in a couple hours, then again she was probably not even a normal human being. So considering herself in the normal people category would be stupid. She not only had questions about all of the unusual events but about herself as well. She had always questioned about who she was but now it became more apparent that she was different.

Mira rubbed her eyes and slowly got up looking around to see the most extravagant room she had ever seen. With Ivory curtains, intricately carved dark oak furniture, a series of paintings that she was certain were not fake and soft satin bed sheets. As Mira admired the decor she nearly jumped out of the bed when she noticed the women sitting on the red leather sofa. She was astonishingly beautiful with short spiky blond hair and a warm smile. Mira awkwardly pondered if she had been there the whole time. The women got up and crossed the room to the side of the bed. She gave a huge smile and took Mira's hands.

"How are you feeling?" Her wide eyes resembling those of a twelve year old.

Mira couldn't help but stare at her in astonishment. Was she nice like this to everyone?

"I'm fine, thank you but may I ask who you are."

She didn't let go of Mira's hand.

"My name is Darcy."

"Well Darcy I'm Mira."

She gave a small squeeze.

"Thats a beautiful name, and you have such pretty eyes."

"Their the usual brown, nothing special." Mira shrugged.

"No they are beautiful, they are so dark its looks like I can see myself through them." She sat down on the side of the bed still smiling like a little girl.

Mira returned the smile.

Darcy slowly leaned towards Mira and wound her arms around her. Mira sat stiffly for a few moments before returning the hug. A little confused but enjoying the act of comfort. After another moment she let go.

"Sorry if I surprised you I just thought you could use one."

Mira shrugged, "it's okay with this hectic mess I am grateful you noticed."

Darcy's lips slowly turned upwards in a small smile. "I understand how confusing being thrown into this world is. I felt the same way when I woke up to find myself thrust in it. Styx made it easy for me to become accustomed to it. After all when you're mate is the Anasso you don't really get a choice in the matter.

Darcy laughed loudly and slid off the bed.

"Well! anyways back to you. I put some clean clothes on the sofa so once you have changed why don't you join me for breakfast." She headed towards the door.

"Darcy."

Darcy turned around. "Yes?"

"How long have I been here and where is 'here' exactly."

"You have been out for two days but first come join us for breakfast and all your questions will be answered."

Mira wanted to know who "us" was but decided to stay quiet. Darcy gave a small wave in Mira's direction and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Mira got out of the bed and almost fell over. Her legs felt numb and it took a few moments for her to regain stability. Once Certain she would not land face first on the regal carpet she walked up to the sofa and picked up the clothes. They were simple and neat. A striped shirt with faded jeans. Darcy had also included shoes, a pair of black flats.

Mira slid on the clothes and looked at the Mirror by the fireplace to see how much of a mess she was. She had been out for two whole days so she must have looked like a zombie, or Amanda Bynes after an all nighter. Mira glanced into the mirror and was not completely shocked. She looked pretty much normal plus a messy bed head. Looking around to see if there was brush she walked into the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat after a skim of the amazing design. This was a dream, how could a bathroom be so magnificent, with a large built in tub...you could fit ten people in there. The shower stood in the corner with huge glass doors and four rain shower heads the size of a basketballs. The toilet was all high tech with buttons and an electronic flush. Why was such a toilet necessary? It scared her and would not be used anytime soon. Moving to the sinks she glanced on the counter to see a few items, including a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste and a tube of mascara. All the items were packaged and brand new. God bless the tiny blond angel who arranged all of it.

After brushing out her hair, putting on a little mascara and brushing her teeth Mira headed out. She opened the huge doors and peered out. The hallway was just as big as she thought it would be? Looking from side to side she remembered she had forgotten to ask for directions. Left or Right? Shrugging her shoulder she innee meeni moed it and came up with Left. Well then left it is!

Wherever she was it was huge. Who in their right mind had seven feet tall marble statues portraying ancient Greece. None the less Curtains that were thick enough to be used as comforters. Oh...right rich vampires. Mira pondered if the stake to the heart and burning under the sunlight really killed them. If so then she was using that to her advantage. However only for self-defense means.

She would feel so bad-ass taking down a vampire. It would be like Buffy the vampire slayer only non-fiction and a bit more Realistic. Unlike in Buffy the vampires were not ugly creatures that killed for blood. At least not the ones she has met so far (besides Gaius he was whole another psychotic story) like Jagr and Daemon. Jagr was deadly gorgeous but she wanted to throw a watermelon at the too perfect vampire. If he was married then god help the poor girl's soul because he seemed like a handful.

Daemon was completely different his eyes were stern and dangerous but also kind and gentle. She did not know what he hungered for only that it made him look lonely. So lonely that it made you wanna hug him and never let go.

However that was out of the question because he was a vampire. Which she discovered existed only a few days ago and had surprised herself by taking it so well.

While lost in her meaningless thoughts Mira looked around to see that she had been wandering around for ten minutes and was definitely lost. Why was this place designed in such a complicated way. The whole classy montage was understandable but the layout sucked! She wanted to kick the architect in the balls.

Darcy must be wondering why she was taking so long. She didn't want to keep her waiting or think she ran away. A pang of guilt went through her as she recalled the sweet girl...or women...was she older? Mira shook her head and decided to focus on finding out the right directions.

But damn it all Mira's mental navigating skills sucked. Thats why she only used a real GPS, it kept her from ending up in some weird place. Weird ass places where you got kidnapped and shackled to a wall by an F..ing vampire. This situation definitely proved her mental GPS was more than dysfunctional. Shit! life just made a spiraling turn down.

Walking down a straight hallway she didn't notice someone walking out of a room until it was too late. She hit the person head first and the force sent her flying backwards. What had she just hit?..a pole or maybe one of those statues. She looked up to see a figure wearing all black.


	5. Chapter 5

_An extra long chapter since I took extra time to update it. Enjoy! Ps. There might be a typo I missed because I was adding authors note and it might accidentally be in the story _ Sorry! But if it is not then that's great. _

_Disclaimer/- I do not own the Guardians of Eternity series by Alexandra Ivy._

Chapter 5

Only after squinting did she realize it was Daemon.

Before she could apologize or say anything he lifted her by her waist and placed her on her feet.

"Sorry about that and thanks," she muttered looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't wander, especially around a place full of vampires."

"I wasn't wandering I was lost."

"Is there some place particular you were heading?"

She nodded. "Darcy told me to join her for breakfast but she left out the part exactly where."

Peeking through her lashes, Mira caught Daemon smiling. He ran a hand through his thick hair and looked back at Mira.

"I will take you, come." He turned on his heel and headed towards another wing.

Mira walked behind him, taking notice of his broad back she could imagine all the muscles hidden underneath. His long overcoat could not hide his tall and large build.

She took her mind off his back by looking around. She noticed all the windows were covered with heavy curtains. Not a single ray of sunshine peeked through.

"Daemon?" She decided to ask her guide.

"Yes?" He said without turning

"Why are all the windows covered with such heavy looking curtains?"

"To ensure the sun stays out."

"So sun is fatal to vampires? I thought that was all fiction."

He gave her small glance and turned back.

"It's not fatal to vampires it's deadly. It burns like hell before we wither and are only remnants are the ashes... or you could say we 'poof'." He made a small motion with his hands.

"Poof? Huh." Mira chuckled.

"It will be dark soon so the curtains will be drawn back."

"Dark? I thought it was morning since we were having breakfast." Mira quickened her pace to walk beside Daemon.

"It is morning or at least for demons."

Mira thought for a second. "Makes sense since you dwell in the night."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Daemon met her eyes.

Mira quickly looked away. "I didn't because the curtains were not drawn in the room I was sleeping in."

"Ah most likely Darcy's doing."

Mira was suddenly confused. "But I thought vampires could not stand the sun then how was Darcy able to walk around the room."

"Darcy is not a vampire. "The Australian accent was faint but it still hung in his words.

"She is a werewolf, a pure blood."

"Heh...oh great there are werewolves as well anything else I should know."

"There are far more demons than you think and not all of them are nice."

Mira shrugged. "I would presume."

He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you Australian?" The random question slipped from her mouth. She mentally slapped herself for being so inconsiderate.

"That's where I became a vampire so yes I am but my ethnicity is unknown."

She stared at his perfect features going over the fine lines with her gaze. They were angular and sharp dropping down at his jaw and across his chin. Mira went over all the possibilities. There weren't many options.

"My guess is your Eastern Indian or middle eastern with German blood somewhere in there."

He laughed making her jump. Did she say something funny?

"Your spot on with Styx's sharp eye, he said I was most definitely part German."

"Smart fellow."

"Smart and much more."

She gave him a confused look

"He is the Anasso, king of all vampires and Darcy's mate."

"Darcy's mate huh and here I thought I had a chance with her."

Daemon looked startled at her comment but didn't say anything. He put on his passive face before turning around and continuing to walk.

"I was kidding." He didn't turn around. "I just thought she was nice. I prefer the male gender."

They continued walking before arriving at a large oak door. It was intricately designed with swirls and spirals, it had a vintage feel about it just like everything else in the damned place. Daemon stepped forward and opened the huge door with ease. He turned back and motioned her to follow. She did and inside stood a rectangular table suited for seating twelve people. The room was lit by two giant chandeliers and gave the room a warm glow. Their was a huge fireplace in the wall directly in front of her and on either side massive windows with more comforter like curtains.

Mira turned her head to meet the eyes of a more than gorgeous man with bronze skin and ebony black hair. It was in a long braid and fell god knows where. He looked like an Aztec chief, a really hot and sexy Aztec chief. Even when he was seated she could see how tall he was, with broad shoulders and an overpowering aura. No wonder he was king of all vampires and the manasso, amasso, whatever it was.

He was sitting at the head of the table with Darcy seated on his right side. She turned her and gave a bright smile waving her hand.

"Mira come sit next to me." She patted the seat next her.

Mira smiled back, looked at Daemon who gave a small nod and walked over to Darcy taking a seat next to her. There were more people seated at the table a vampire with silver hair and pale skin sat at the left side of Styx he was also breathtakingly beautiful like a fallen angel. Next to him a women with golden skin and long black hair pulled back into a braid. She caught Mira looking and smiled revealing just how stunning she was.

Daemon sat down next to Mira. He ran a hand through his hair.

"So now what," he muttered.

Styx turned his attention to him. "So impatient my friend."

Daemon only sighed.

Styx turned to Mira "I hope your feeling well enough to tell us everything."

Mira nodded.

"Good but first you should eat something."

Before Mira could say anything there were plates of different foods on the table. The men in dark suits also set down different wines, juices, teas and coffee and something thick and red. Mira swallowed at the thought that it was blood. Since there were vampires around there ought to be blood, only made sense. How they got the blood was a question Mira did not want answered.

She turned to see Darcy take big gulp of orange juice.

"Oh Mira this Viper and Shay." Darcy looked at the silver haired angel and the exotic beauty directly in front of them. "They are our close friends."

"Nice to meet you." Mira said shyly.

The one known as viper spoke up first. "And to you."

Shay smiled "I am shay as Darcy mentioned, don't be nervous around us we are all friends. Including this brooding one," she nodded towards daemon. "So are you with Lonesome Daemon over there hmmm?"

"Ah no! we..." Mira could not finish. Daemon had already interrupted.

"We are not like that Shay, don't jump to conclusions."

Shay gave a small laugh. "I only got excited, hoping someone had broken down that wall of yours and this young lady looks like she just might be the one to do it."

Daemon gave a heavy sigh "I will not bicker with you."

This time Darcy chimed in "But its fun bickering with you because your so defensive."

"I have to be defensive its in my job description."

Styx chuckled as he set down the wine glass he was holding. "I don't remember that being in the description of a Raven."

"It's my own description."

Mira glanced at Daemon, his face was contorted with annoyance. If she didn't step in to clear up the misunderstanding then she may have two vampires after her head.

"There is nothing between Daemon and I. He helped me from a tough situation and therefore I am thankful." Mira added in just to relieve daemon.

"My dear thats exactly how Shay and I became mates. I took her out of a predicament and she was thankful... very thankful." Viper joined in.

Shay gave him a raise of her brow. "I don't remember being thankful, I wanted to throw you down a well and last time I checked you bought me not helped me out."

"Its the same thing I was helping you out by buying you from slavery. You seemed pretty happy after However that is not relevant now that we are together forever."

Shay rolled her eyes. "Together forever is so cliche."

"oh but so true." viper lean in and kissed shay on the cheek.

Mira thought they were cute. They obviously loved each other more than anything. So did Styx and Darcy. The way they looked at each other showed their sincere feelings and the deep bond they had for one another.

Daemon glanced at her "Your not eating? I thought you would be hungry after being unconscious for two days."

Mira had not noticed that she had not touched anything. She was so consumed by everything around her she forgot to eat.

"Oh sorry." She grabbed a croissant and poured some coffee into a cup. She had only taken a bite of the croissant but managed to quickly down the whole coffee.

Viper glanced at her and laughed. "Did you know, when I first brought Shay home she went through the all Italian, Chinese food and a whole apple pie."

Shay blushed. "Can we not mention my eating habits."

"I'm glad some women have big appetites, rather than being like those starving models." Daemon murmured.

Shay and Darcy exchanged glances. Both women had wide smirks spread across their faces.

Darcy spoke up. "Of course your are."

Shay raised a brow. "And your probably glad about something else."

Both chuckled in devilish way. They were not being mean only playful. Both women were the sweetest people Mira had encountered in a long long time.

Daemon ran his hand through his hair again and closed his eyes. Mira knew she needed to change the subject.

She turned to Darcy. "Umm Thank you soo much."

Darcy looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For the the items in the bathroom."

She waved her hand. "Those things don't worry about it, I am just glad I was helpful."

"Oh very helpful so thank you again. But I think I should go home after this I'm sorry for intruding for two whole days."

"Nonsense this place is so big I want more people to stay here."

Darcy had just finished when Daemon grabbed Mira's arm. "You may not be safe."

Mira looked into his eyes they were a honey golden brown rimmed with thick lashes.

"I will be fine."

"How do you know," he growled. "We could not track down Gaius's whereabouts."

"He does not want anything to do with me. I was randomly picked off the street while walking home."

"Then why did he not drain your blood there and then?" He gave a slight wince before returning to his passive stare.

"I don't know." Mira caught sight of Darcy trying to hide a smile.

"I want you to stay here or help me I will lock you in your damn room."

Anger seared through Mira. He had no right over her, even if he had saved her sorry behind.

She was not going to put up with his overbearing and bossy attitude.

"No." She turned away.

"No?" He repeated. "Why are you so stubborn."

Mira turned back and stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised a brow "Stubborn and childish."

"Your the one who is childish. I'm a grown women and I have responsibilities."

"A grown women doesn't stick her tongue out at her savior."

She rolled her eyes."I'm missing work and Tucker hasn't been fed for Two Days." She emphasized Two Days.

"Don't worry you probably don't want to work there anyways. I can arrange for you to have a higher paying job in no time."

Mira Let out an aggravated sigh.

"And about your pet, you don't have to worry he's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I had someone check your apartment and they found a small grey rabbit." Daemon nodded to a vampire by the door.

Mira looked around to see Darcy and Shay with amused expressions across their beautiful faces. Styx and Viper were talking, minding their own.

A few moments later the vampire returned. Only he was not alone a little grey creature stood next to him. It had horns, a tail and little wings. The wings were delightful however the rest of him not so much. He looked like he belonged on top of a cathedral.

"_Merde_! why must I errand boy for you vampires. I have my pride too." His wings twitched as he spoke in his french accent.

Daemon simply rolled his eyes and ignored the french curses the gargoyle was spewing.

"This is Levet he..."

"Is very pleased to meet you _jolie_ _dame_ or pretty lady which ever you prefer." The three foot tall Gargoyle walked up to Mira and kissed her hand. He wasn't so bad. He had soft humor which Mira found relieving.

He continued to hold her hand " have these vampires been good to you me cherie? I trust Darcy and shay, the rest however..." Levet peered up at Daemon.

"I am very tempted to hang you by your wings." Daemon growled.

"Oh but if you did that then Shay and Darcy and Harley and Reagan and Laylah might hang you by your feet."

Daemon leaned down to meet the gargoyles eyes.

"Is that a threat?"

Levet shrugged "Only a warning my friend."

Mira watched the two go at it. It was amusing to watch the three foot tall gargoyle make smart remarks at the six foot something vampire. She knew Daemon wouldn't hurt the small creature but he still looked intimidating threatening it. Viper stepped in and patted Daemon's shoulder. He nodded and stepped away from the gargoyle.

Mira took a step towards him when she felt something brush her leg. Without realizing she jumped and let out a small scream. Everyone whirled to see what happened and Daemon was at her side before she could even look down. He looked like he was going into battle. After reaching her his expression turned into an amused one.

Mira glanced down to see what had touched her. She almost let out another scream at seeing the small grey creature. Tucker looked up at her and pawed at her leg. She knew he wanted to be scratched on the head by his gestures. Picking up the rabbit Mira turned towards Darcy.

"What is he doing here?" Mira tried her best to hide her joy. She was most likely failing.

"Why don't you ask that guy over there." Darcy nodded towards Daemon.

Mira glanced at Daemon. He ran a hand through his hair. He seriously needed to stop that, it made Mira very anxious...in a good way.

"I fetched him after he was discovered because you would most likely use it as an excuse to put yourself in danger."

"I appreciate the thought but I would still like to return to my normal life." Mira felt bad urging him however she had a life. A life filled with bills and deadlines.

Daemon's face twisted with irritation and he marched towards Mira with amazing grace. Stopping in front of her, he towered over her head sending shivers down her spine.

He gave Tucker a little scratch behind the ear, scooped him up and placed him on the floor. The Bunny scratched at his boot urging to be petted again. When did they become so close...that little floppy eared traitor.

"Are you really not going to change your mind?" He crossed his arms.

"There is no sufficient reason why I should listen to you."

"Well, you might hate me for this but it's for your safety."

"What are you..." Mira was cut off as Daemon lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He held her legs with one arm."Daemon stop! put me down!"

"I don't think so."

Everyone in the room looked amazed.

Darcy shook her head. "Oh I hope your not going to do what I think you are because that is not how a guest should be treated."

"She is your guest not mine." Mira heard Daemon reply.

Darcy whirled around towards her mate, sending her short hair flying. "Styx?"

Styx leaned in towards her, whispered something and kissed her head.

Darcy sighed and nodded."Daemon only this once." She pouted like a child.

Mira was confused and still slung over Daemon's shoulder. The whole secret thing didn't work for her and she really wanted to know what was happening.

Shay chuckled "This is so entertaining."

Viper agreed and placed an arm over her shoulder.

What the hell? "Daemon!" Mira raised her voice. "Damn it put me down!"

"If you don't quiet down I'm going to smack your behind." He warned.

"pfftt okay that's a great threat, here's mine 'Put me down or there will be a castrated vampire on the..Eek!" Mira yelped as she felt a hand come down on her.

"Behave" His voice was stern with a drop of humor.

"I can't believe you just hit me. It didn't hurt but still!"

She pulled on his shirt in order to lift herself up to look around. Her ponytail came loose and all her hair fell on her face.

Darcy had Tucker in her arms. She occasionally gave his tiny head a scratch and he would rise up on his hind legs to receive it."Mira you're bunny is very friendly."

"He seems to be very comfortable he probably likes you." Mira smiled shaking her head to get her hair off her face.

"How cute! This is my first time meeting him, Daemon has been taking care of him."

She smirked deviously."They have become close buds."

"Well that's good to know maybe I'll use that later." Mira said while trying to keep herself up. Daemon smelled good...really good from such close range. The sweet musky scent enveloped her reminding her of a thick forest on a cold night. Any normal women would jump him and never let go. However she was slowly realizing what normal meant and she was not in the definition. She wiggled a little under his strong hold because being thrown over the shoulder is not the most comfortable position. He knew that but was being an ass and tightened his arm.

"I have errands to run," he said.

Mira could feel him smirking. He was planning something and she knew she wouldn't like it. If her gut was right it had something to do with keeping her a "guest" at Darcy's.

Mira let go of Daemon's shirt and slumped down, letting her weight hang on him...he deserved it.

"if your trying make me put you down,it's not happening."

"I can tire you out, I'm not the slimmest girl." Mira muffled. She was right though while her friends were beautiful and skinny as models she was just muscle. She liked running, swimming and exercising her worries away. The fact that muscle weighed more than fat didn't help either.

"Did you forget I am a vampire, lifting you is like carrying a bag of chips."

"That doesn't change anything," she muttered under her breath.

"What doesn't it change?"

"Never mind."

Mira heard him sigh as he walked to the door. With a quick wave at everyone he opened and closed it. They stood in the hallway and with another quick movement he turned her. So he was holding Mira in front of him, she was only inches from his face. There was no way she was tall enough to be face to face with Daemon so it meant he was still holding her. Mira wiggled a little and felt his arms around her waist her feet left dangling.

"Now tell me," he said, his eyes were so beautiful. They were a light brown with a gold ring around his pupils.

"Tell you what?" he asked raising a brow.

She gave a sigh. "Let's face it I'm not the most feminine girl, and I'm too bulky so guys get intimidated."

"I don't see it I personally find you to be quite tiny."

Mira snorted "yYeah cuz your a vampire, and not exactly the average guy. I wouldn't call you the hulk but you could definitely challenge him. Oh and don't get me started on that Styx guy geez what do all of you eat."

"Humans" he whispered, smirking slightly.

Mira shivered.

He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth."Don't make that face I was merely joking."

Mira tried getting out of his hold but he refused to budge. "Are you going to keep holding me?"

"Why would you rather walk?"

She nodded.

With a shake of his head he tightened his arms. "Then no."

"Ass."

"Would you rather be upside down," he asked trying to mimic a polite tone.

"No."

They continued down the mazes of hallways. She must look like a big child by the way he was carrying her. They rounded a corner when a figure appeared. She almost gasped again. Why were these vampires all gorgeous. This one must have had Latin roots his hair was a dark black and his skin a beautiful tan bronze. His gaze shifted from Daemon to Mira, before he gave a bow.

"How are you sir?"

"Good as you can see. Are you here with Viper?"

The vampire nodded and looked at Mira with a pair of dark eyes.

Daemon followed his gaze. "This is Mira, it's a situation I do not wish to explain at the moment, if you are curious ask Viper."

"I was not going to ask."

Mira gave Daemon chest a nudge with her elbow.

"Mira, this is Santiago he belongs to Vipers clan."

"I want you to be put me down not introduce me."

Daemon looked hesitant but followed the request. He put Mira down but only to keep a hand on her waist. It was a start.

She turned her attention back to the stranger. "Nice to meet you Santiago."

He smiled and held out his hand. "And you."

Mira grabbed it and shook. "So what does it mean if you belong to a clan."

"Every vampire belongs to one, I belong to Viper's."

"What if a vampire does not," she asked getting curious.

"A smart vampire knows he needs the protection of a clan or he may become vulnerable to a clan chief who finds him a threat." He looked intimidating just like everyone else.

"Even if the vampire poses no threat."

Santiago shrugged, "the chief would think otherwise, the vampire may become a threat in the future and why wait to do something tomorrow when it can be done today?"

Mira smiled, "Ditto."

He gave confused look but smiled back. "Thats a nice little crater you got there."

"Excuse me." Mira wasn't sure what he meant however it sounded weird.

He pointed a finger at her cheek. "I recall there called dimples, I have always found them rather attractive." He winked at her, patted Daemon on the shoulder and walked off before turning a corner and disappearing.

Mira looked at Daemon "He seems nice."

"So do water nymphs until they drag you into the water forever." He turned around and continued walking.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going." She quickened her pace to match his.

"You did not eat so i am taking you for a proper meal."

"Its fine you don't have to."

"Yes I do." He stopped and turned meeting her at eye level.

"Fine but let me choose the place." Mira smiled sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer/- I Do not own The Guardians of Eternity series!

_sooo I re-edited this chapter because I found some mistakes, and as a fellow fanfic reader I Hate Small Mistakes. They take the amusement out of reading. thanks for the support. __So enjoy and Review!_

* * *

Chapter 6

The night was clear besides a little humidity that hung in the air. Perhaps it had rained when she had been passed out. The clouds were just barely visible through the bright city lights. Mira sat quietly in Daemon's Audi as he pulled up to the designated location. The car came to a stop and quieted down as Daemon cut off the engine. He scanned the place and shook his head obviously not agreeing on her choice.

"I think we should eat somewhere else."

"Nope this place is awesome. I came here once a long time ago." A little warm feeling bubbled in her stomach. She recalled her trip to Chicago with her family when she was eight. She had thought the city was the land of angels with all the lights and beautiful buildings. Once she had tasted the diner's food her eight year old mind was certain.

Daemon gave her a hesitant look but got out of the car. His hair lit up with the glare of the lights.

Mira walked into the the small but quaint diner and smiled. The place hadn't changed not even a bit. Besides the new tiles everything was as she remembered it. There were quite a few people sitting in the blue booths there heads turned as Daemon's tall form walked in. She wasn't surprised he was tall, broad and simply beautiful. His overpowering aura easily caught everyone's attention, however he didn't seem thrilled about it. She spotted a free booth and walked to it, Daemon right behind her. Everyone turned and watched him as he passed some whispering and others giggling. He ran a hand through his hair irritation evident in his long sigh.

Mira squeezed into the booth as he took a seat across from her.

The two women seated behind Daemon gave them a look. Then went on to whisper something to one another. One was a natural blond with beautiful green eyes and the other a brunette. Mira wanted to ignore them but when she could hear every little word it was a little difficult. The conversation was pointless, they were discussing ways to talk to Daemon, how attractive Daemon was, did he have a girlfriend, was I the girlfriend, and what a lucky bitch I was. Quite the subjects for a conversation. Why on earth were they so hung up on Daemon. If they knew that he could very clearly hear them maybe they would shut up. Considering vampire hearing was more acute than a humans they were most likely screaming it in his ear.

Then they would definitely have something to talk about.

"Are you okay?" The sudden sound of Daemon's voice startled her. His eyebrows were raised and a frown revealed his worry.

"Oh sorry I was just spacing out."

His look of concern turned to confusion. She had forgotten that she was talking to an unsocial vampire. She doubted he knew what "spaced out" meant.

"I was just thinking." More like listening. She decided to ignore the people around them and focus on important issues. Issues like how she had landed in the twilight zone.

"I would like to know..." He leaned over. "...Your thoughts."

Mira gulped, damn he looked good. The strong lines of his jaw, his perfect lips, and dark eyes with a ring of gold. His neck lined with muscle dropped down to his wide shoulders where his black T shirt and wool P coat hid the rest of his hard body. She wondered what it felt like to touch him. He must be good in bed, since a sensual power radiated from him. The wild love he could make showed in his animalistic eyes.

She must have been staring because his lips curved up, giving her a knowing smile. She felt her face heat up and turned away trying not to make eye contact. After what seemed like ages he gave a small chuckle and leaned back on the the booth seat. Her gaze dropped to her tightly folded hands.

"My thoughts aren't important."

"What makes you think that." The smile remained on his lips.

Because there of you in bed...like in hell she would say that. She might as well stamp virgin on her forehead. She cringed oh god saying it in her thoughts was bad enough. She was almost twenty six and she hadn't even done it. It was cute eight years ago but now it was plain pathetic. The opportunities had presented themselves but she had backed away. Like with her ex boyfriend Joe._ They were on her sofa making out and somehow Joe's shirt had come off followed by hers. He had started kissing her neck, holding her body to his with one hand while caressing her breast with the other. She had felt like that woud be the moment but some inner turmoil told her it was not. So she pushed him away and ran to the bathroom faking food poisoning. Well that had turned them both off so they ended the night with a movie and he left disappointed. _Looking back on it she wished she had done it with him. He was a handsome guy with a great body to match. In fact he had been a swimmer, and a very good one. It was evident in his wide shoulders, narrow torso and tall height. He was made to swim although he always complained about being too muscular however Mira guessed it was him being conceited.

The appearance of a waitress distracted her from her thoughts. She waltzed up to them with interest her read hair in a high pony tail and her green eyes plastered with mascara. She also had long legs and big boobs which she stuck out when she saw Daemon. A smile curved her bright red lips.

"What can I get you?" She said in clearly imitated sexy voice. She didn't even look at Mira.

"Mira what would you like?" Daemon stared at her for her answer.

_"Damn it don't look at me like that."_ She wanted tell him."Grilled cheese with a chocolate shake," she replied, wondering who she was giving the order to.

"Nothing for me." He did not divert his eyes from hers.

The waitress looked at Mira and then back at Daemon. She realized her stupid attempts wouldn't work considering Daemon didn't even look at her non the less at her boobs. With a fake smile she wrote the orders down and walked away.

"She's getting a bad tip," she muttered under her breath.

With a stuffed stomach and a chocolate shake in her hand Mira sat back with a smile on her face. It was unbelievable what a good grilled cheese could do to your mood. Daemon had just watched her eat and he seemed pretty content with just that. Although she wondered why it interested him so much.

"Was it fun watching me eat?" She asked through her shake, taking long chocolaty sips.

"Actually quite." His eyes stayed on her "It was amusing."

"Is that your weird fetish because that's understandable."

"What is a fetish?" He asked like a confused child.

A small muffled laugh escaped Mira's lips. "Never mind." She made a waving motion with her hand.

It was best if he didn't know. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. After she finished her shake Mira was about to go for her bag when she realized she didn't have it. She glanced at the check shit how was she supposed to pay for the meal. As she debated in her head Daemon had already snatched up the check and was pulling out his wallet.

"Wait I didn't expect you to.." She began.

He cut her off with a raise of his hand. "What kind of man would I be if I let you pay? And I don't think you would be able to. You have no bag or money."

Damn he was right she didn't have much of a choice. Not that it made her feel any less indebted.

"I will pay you back how much do I owe." She reached for the check but he snatched it off the table.

"Nonsense you don't owe me anything." He said glaring at her with his dark eyes. The gold rim becoming brighter almost like a small fire.

" Thank you" she muttered

He pulled out a fifty and put it on the table. The meal was no more than ten dollars. Was he seriously leaving the rest as a tip.

"The Waitress was not nice enough for a forty dollar tip."

He shrugged. "I don't have anything less, I could leave her a hundred?"

"Uh no stick with the fifty. We don't want her giving you a lap dance."

"We?" He questioned with amusement flowing in his eyes.

She felt her neck heat up. "No! 'you'. You don't want her giving you a lap dance. I just don't want to witness it."

"I think I heard 'we'." Now the the amusement ran across his whole face.

She sighed and stood up. "Whatever lets get going Christian Grey."

He stood behind her, as they walked out, a hand on her back. His gesture, even through a jacket, sent shivers down her spine and knotted her stomach.

He pulled off his big coat and placed it on her shoulders. She could smell him on it and it made her dizzy. The image of a dark Forrest after a rain fall danced in her head as the scent overwhelmed her. He leaded her to his car, opening the passenger door so Mira could slide in. Then he rounded the front of the car to the drivers side. He smoothly got in and started the engine.

"Where are we going." She asked. She wanted him to take her to her apartment but that was in New York and they were in Chicago.

"Back to Styx's residence." He replied his gaze directed at the road.

She was going to keep her mouth shut but decided after just one more question.

"Are you staying there as well?"

This time he turned his head and met her eyes. "No I have a residence not far from Styx's. When I drop you off I will return there."

After a few seconds of eye contact he reverted his gaze back to the street lighted by bright lights. Maybe it was a good thing that he was not staying near her. He seemed to always have one eye on her watching to see if she would try something. But with him sleeping at a different place, it would make escaping a whole lot easier. Well enough...she still had plenty to deal with in regards to vampires, but one less couldn't hurt.

"By the way who is Christian Grey?"

Mira cleared her throat. "No one I was just using you as an analogy."

They drove for another ten minutes before arriving at Styx's and Darcy's huge residence just outside the city. It was surrounded by thick trees it would be a hike to the nearest bus stop. From there she would go into the city and catch an express train to New York.

Daemon pulled up to the front steps leading to two large wooden doors. He died down the engine and got out. Mira opened the door and let her self out. Ignoring Daemon as he stood by her. She walk up the steps only to be stopped by strong hand on her wrist. She sighed and turned on the fourth step, leaning on one leg in an exasperated stance. She stood face to face with him. Damn he was tall. His eyes blazed against the light of the moon, with the slow wind lightly tosseling his hair.

"Don't try anything stupid we have you here as a guest for your own safety." His jaw tightened accentuating his strong features.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head to the right.

"More like prisoner," she whispered to herself.

A growl escaped his throat. "I mean it Mira. Don't even think about doing whatever you were devising."

Her heart started beating rapidly as she continued to avoid his stare."I don't know what you're talking about. Let go of my wrist you're going to leave a mark." She said trying to pull back her arm. His grip didn't flinch. He leaned in and frowned.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

Shit she forgot to keep that in check. If he found out what she had been planning. He would probably lock her room and place guards at the doors. That was not happening. So she wondered what she had to do to butter up this rough vampire.

She turned her wrist a little and looked back at his face. It was a good thing she was blessed with alluring black eyes. She bent her chin down an inch before looking back at him under her lashes. She faked a look of fright, not too much but a little hint to catch him off guard.

"You're scaring me," she said in a small voice. He definitely heard it. "And hurting my wrist."

After a glancing at the wrist he was holding he quickly let go and his face softened. He looked awkward as he stood still trying to think of something to say.

Damn! it worked she laughed in her head. Not bad..she did not think it would work. He looked so tough and mean. She was sure he would brush it off and continue to be suspicious. However he had a soft side which she used to her advantage.

"Sorry," he quickly muttered, before turning around and walking away. She let out a heavy sigh as he got in his car. There eyes stayed on each other for a few moments before he drove away. She suddenly felt guilty about making him feel guilty. As much as she hated all of this in a strange way it felt homey. The company was nice. As big and intimidating the vampires were they still held a kindness behind the lethal predator trait. Which she didn't really fear or mind because to her it was gorgeous. In the real world there weren't many men who were actually men down to the bone. Hell.. she was tougher than most of the men she encountered. The only qualities they possessed which made them any form of a man was a dick and an inflated ego.

Walking up the steps she almost bumped into a large body. The large man looked down at her with a cold stare. It sent a chill down her spine. He was most likely another vampire...go figure.

He spoke in a passive tone. "The master would like to see you."

Mira just nodded and followed him into the residence. He led the way occasionally looking back to give her a blank stare. Geez what was with the manners she wasn't asking for a smile but the glares were completely unnecessary. So the next time he tried to do it she would reflect it with one of her own.

They walked down the same long hallway she previously walked down with Daemon. Instead of stopping at the Wooden doors with the intricate design they continued to the one at the very end of the hall. This one was even more lavish. The color was a dark brown with a reddish glow and a huge circles on each door with mirroring designs. The vampire knocked sending a thundering sound all around them. After a few seconds a deep voice answered.

"Bring her in." It said with complete authority.

The vampire opened the doors and stepped aside to let Mira enter. She saw a big desk in the middle of the room with Darcy's mate Styx sitting behind it. His hands were folded under his chin and an intense expression on his face. She saw someone else standing beside him. It was the long haired vampire she had encountered when she was rescued...or kidnapped again. His name slipped her but the mean eyes still remained. She walked up to the desk and Styx motioned the vampire at the door to leave. He closed the door behind him as he left the room. Styx's gaze returned to her it was intense but not illy intended.

"So it would really be helpful if you could tell us everything you know regarding your capture." His voice a dreamy tone, laced with vanilla and delicious masculinity.

"Which capture are we talking about?" She replied tilting her head. A look of confusion crossed his face and the vampire by the desk uttered a growl.

"Don't play dumb and answer the question." the stranger's tone extremely stern.

"Tch sure if you answer mine." She was not going to be frightened by this bulky bully. She had enough of that for a lifetime.

Styx chuckled and leaned back on his chair. "Jagr calm yourself."

"She is being rude and it's infuriating." The one named Jagr glared at her. Oh ho ho she remembered him.

Mira returned his stare "And you're not?"

This time his lip curled back revealing his elongated fangs. Okay that sort of frightened her. He could easily rip off her head if he wanted. By the way he was looking at her like he really wanted to.

"Calm down friend you should be used to head strong females." Styx sounded quite amused.

Jagr straightened up as his features relaxed. He was most likely recalling a memory of some sort. His deadly gaze wasn't even on Mira anymore.

Styx continued, "could you tell us about you capture, Gaius." His tone of voice was nicer than Jagr's though it still held power.

"Sure," She sighed and gave them every detail she had come to know. Which was not a lot but if it could be helpful than so be it. She told them about the big guy who had kidnapped her and what Gaius had said and done to her. As she explained the details of him intending to use her as a blood bag they both growled. Probably thinking about her position as a vulnerable female. Tch the hard headed males always thinking they were so superior they needed to protect anything smaller...it pissed her off.

"I know it's not a lot but hopefully still helpful." She finished.

Both men stared at her with confusion for a few moments.

"What?" she questioned

"Why is he so hung up you. What is it about you he desires?" Jagr said rubbing his chin.

WTF..well excuse me for not being vampire worthy. Her expression must have turned sour because Styx caught on and shook his head.

"Sorry for not being worthy as one of your Beautiful mates. I don't know what the hell he wants with me, it might be because I look like his dead lover. Who knows?" The irritation evident in her voice as she shrugged.

Both men looked at each other and than back at her. "That would have been wise to mention a little sooner." Jagr said, his angry expression returning.

Mira smirked intending to piss him off. "You never asked."

The edges of his mouth lifted a little before returning to the deep pout.

"Damn it, females." He turned towards the window.

"I am sure Jagr understands your predicament. That you have been through a lot and needed to gather your thoughts." Styx gave her a an apologetic look.

"You should keep your vampires on a leash," she said giving a quick glance at Jagr. He was such an overbearing guy and it was unnecessary from her prospective.

That must have really ticked him off because she saw his shoulders tense. Shrugging her anger off she smiled at Styx. "If that is all I think I will leave before someone rips my throat out."

Styx chuckled and gave her a nod of approval either for her to leave or because she was okay in his book. She said goodbye and walked out closing the door behind her.

She was greeted by the unknown vampire again. He walked off as soon as he saw her indicating she should follow. Keeping his pace slow He led her back to the room she had woken up in. She stood by the door and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked away without a word.

Mira entered her room and locked the door. She had to get out of here and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update, the last few weeks have been hectic along with it being the end of my summer semester. However I will try to update a sooner than later on the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer/- I do not own The Gaurdians of Eternity series or any of the characters, besides Mira, Daemon, Tucker and Mira's Mom._

* * *

Chapter 7

Tucker sat on the bed as Mira got her bag and wrote a note to Darcy. The rabbit was licking himself clean after receiving mashed greens from Darcy as a late dinner and early breakfast. After the note was finished she picked up Tucker and placed him in her tote. His head sticking out like a chihuahua. She felt guilty for saying goodbye to Darcy through a note but there was no other way, she could not know that Mira was heading back to New York. Under any circumstances she could not get caught trying to escape.

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. She took tucker out momentarily and placed the towel on the bottom of her tote. The bunny might have been litter trained but even he had accidents and that was something she could not afford right now. She placed him back in the tote.

Now the problem was how on earth was she getting out of here. It was almost dawn so their was no way the vampires were coming after her if she managed to make it outside. She walked up to the large window and pulled aside the curtain, the sun was beginning to peek up from the horizon. It cast a soft glow on the trees, if she wasn't in a predicament she would have stopped to admire the scenery. The window had a small latch at the bottom where it could be opened however that was barred down no thanks to the lovely Daemon. Even if she could get the window open how was she going to jump down from a two story height.

After some consideration Mira headed to the bathroom with Tucker in her tote, at her side. There was a small window directly above the toilet. It was barely seven feet off the ground and three feet above the toilet. She tuck the bunny in her tote and squeezed it to her chest. She stepped on the down toilet seat, holding the wall for balance. After glancing out the window she spotted a roof below it stood just below the bathroom window and was high enough for her to jump unto.

Unlocking the window was not a problem and it deemed big enough for Mira to squeeze through. Daemon was not as thorough as he thought he was. She lifted her self up with her left hand while holding the bag with her right.

It proved fairly easy, considering she was not the average human. She jumped through the opening and met the roof below with a soft thud. After checking on Tucker she jumped to the ground, her feet meeting the grass gently. She was thankful for once for not being a average human otherwise she would have been limping away.

After checking her surroundings she ran towards the line trees and hopefully to the closest bus stop.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Gaius paced the apartment room. His mood irritable and hunger at his door step. He was pissed no he was beyond pissed. The errand dogs of the king had come and grabbed his prize. A valuable and delicious prize at that. The first girl in a long time whom he had not killed within the hour. He had been looking forward to a slow and passionate fuck. However that was out the window now that she was in the possession of the Ravens. It pissed him off to a greater extent that there was a possibility of one those dogs touching her right now. Some male touching her glowing skin and dark midnight hair. It was like they were touching Dara, Gaius growled at the thought. He had to have her back, just till The Dark Lord returned his Dara to him.

The cur came into the room his hair disheveled and dark bags lining his eyes. Gaius recalled he had taken out his anger at the cur after learning that she had been taken.

"We could not pin point the location of the King's residence however our source says that the girl has escaped from their grasp," the cur said seeming quite proud of his findings.

Gaius smirked, so the mouse had gotten away from the cat only to be snatched by talons. How amusing he thought.

"And we know where she may be headed."

Gaius turned his head at this. "Oh and where is this?"

"Her apartment, only few blocks from where I found her."

This was too good, what had gotten away would soon be his again.

"Does he want to fetch her or should I personally go Hmm?"

Did Giaus really want anyone else beside himself touching or handling her? Maybe he would go just for a sight of New York City. He had always intended to visited.

* * *

Daemon got out of the rain shower his hair soaking wet. Steam covered the vanity mirror and the scent of his body wash lingered in the air. He tied a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. The room was plain white, white wall, black tile floors and a grey bed spread. The only decorations were the few books that littered the room at various locations. The black tile floors were a bitch in the winter time and it didn't help that Chicago was cold seventy percent of the year. He wanted to go to his residence in Australia where the weather was warm and welcoming.

After quickly drying as much of his hair as he could, it still clung to the back of his neck and forehead, he walk into his kitchen. The counter tops a white granite and the cabinets a soft brown with thin stainless steel handles. The layout of the apartment similar to the one in New York, he preferred similar residences or else it made traveling and adjusting difficult.

He grabbed the decanter filled with bourbon and poured it into a small glass. Walking to the sofa he sat down and put his feet on the coffee table. Magazines and books sat on top and he shifted them with his foot trying not to knock them over and grabbed his sound system remote. It was connected to his playlist and he pressed play, U2 filling the apartment.

After a couple of sips from his glass he set it down next to him and laid his head back. The curtains were heavily drawn, not a drop of the sun could seep through. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

The image of a dark haired girl appeared, her bright smile the first rays of sunlight he had seen in hundreds of years. Her smooth skin glowing as she walked towards him, her arms open wide. He stepped forward trying to get as close as possible. Just as he reached for her she frowned and stepped back, the light in her eyes fading and her arms dropping by her side. She turned from him and began to walk away...further and further away. He reached for her again only to grasp air. Her form receding into blackness. She was gone. He was left by himself surrounded by darkness.

Daemon jolted awake, his hand tightly grasping the arm of the sofa. Looking around the empty apartment his mind cleared and his head fell back once again, his breathing irregular. The girl was Mira, he knew it, everything gave it away. Why was he dreaming about that girl? Why did he care was the better question.

He stood up and reached for the bourbon. He swallowed large gulps the burning alcohol going down smoothly. He didn't bother to put it in a glass just took it straight from the decanter. Only shortly did he realize he was still in his towel, barely. His hair had dried and become a thick wavy mess. Running his hand through it he tried to comb through it as he looked at the clock. It was late afternoon.

Daemon was about to walk to his bed room to throw on pants when his cell phone rang. Stopping mid way and turning back towards the coffee table he reached for his phone. The caller ID was Styx's, peculiar considering the Anasso rarely called during day light. He swiped to answer and put it on his ear while continuing towards his bedroom.

"This is rare," Daemon muttered.

"It was of importance or I would not disturb you." Styx's voice tense on the other line.

"I do not mind it but care to elaborate."

There was silence on the other line. Only after a short moments did Styx continue.

"Mira is gone."

Daemon stopped in his tracks his body between the bedroom and living room door. A dreadful silence lapsed between them. Daemon uttered a low growl, controlling his urge to smash the phone against a wall.

When he answered his voice was laced with anger and irritation. "What happened? Where did she go?"

"Darcy had gone to her room mid afternoon to ask her to join her for lunch. However the room was empty, she checked the bathroom to find the window open. When she returned to the bedroom there was a note addressed to her, stating that Mira was sorry for the trouble. Her bag and pet were gone as well."

"How could this happen!" Daemon growled loudly.

"I am sorry my friend, she was quite resourceful and very determined. I had sent a few humans earlier to follow her tracks however they ended at the bus stop beyond the woods."

Daemon's hand balled into fists, he pulled his arm back and swung towards whatever was in front of him. The door shaking as he punched a hole through it, the top hinge came undone and left it hanging ungracefully.

Daemon was outraged how could that girl be so stupid as to run away from protection. What if she landed back in the hands of that deranged vampire? Last time he had only scratched her hand it could end up far worse this time. They might not even make it in time. Why did she have to pull a stunt like that?

Daemon started towards his closet pulling out a black button down shirt and dark jeans before realizing it had not gotten dark. After a moment of crude cursing and breaking a few more items he breathed a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Taking a slow and deep breath he put the phone back to his ear.

"Has your anger resigned?" Styx questioned obviously aware of Daemon's frustration.

"No, not at all. Where did she go? Where could she go? You don't think she went back to her home in New York City do you?"

"It is very likely Mira may think she is safe because she was taken while walking home. They may not know her exact address. However I think Gaius has too many connections to not know."

A strong dropping feeling suddenly occurred to Daemon. As though he was falling hundreds or thousands of feet and could not grab unto anything. This is what the current situation felt like, with the sun shining brightly his options were very limited. He knew she would have been safe at Styx's residence no one could break into it no matter the skill, artillery, or numbers. However it seemed breaking out was a different story...Mira had proved that. She knew that during the day was the weakest time for vampires and she had taken full advantage. Curse his luck, why couldn't she be a shy obedient girl? Like the ones in books who listened to what they are told and don't go seeking out danger. But of course he found himself stuck with an independent, headstrong and conniving woman with a vampire stalker...go figure.

"I will wait till the sun has gone down then I will hunt down her place. I hope I can make it to New York in time, before she is in any real danger."

Styx gave a grunt of agreement. "Take my jet and I already have Santiago searching."

"Why go so far, my Lord? She has already told you what you need to know. So why do you still protect her?"

"Darcy has taken a liking to her and persists we find her and bring her back. And I feel you have become a little affectionate towards her as well, I am only doing this as a favor to my most skillful and loyal Raven."

Daemon did not say anything else on the topic. "Please have Santiago send me the location. I shall leave at dusk."

"Good luck and please bring her back or Darcy will have my head."

"Do not worry my lord I intend to."

With a quick farewell Daemon hung up the phone. His palms sweating and muscles tense he did not want to wait. He wanted to rush to her at this moment. But a charred vampire would be of little use to her. He would have to wait patiently while preparing for his short yet long journey.

* * *

After nine hours of traveling from Chicago to New York by train both Mira and Tucker were spent. The poor rabbit almost didn't get on the train, only after much negotiation were both able to travel. It was late evening around seven' O clock and Mira was sprawled on her sofa in her boxer shorts and tank top. She had a veggie burger by her side while watching reruns of Breaking Bad. She took a large bite and put her feet on the coffee table, a furry throw covering her thighs. She pivoted the throw to cover her feet as well. A sigh escaped her mouth as she realized that she had missed work for three whole days without calling off. She was in for a long lecture if she still had her job. Maybe it was a sign for her to find a better job where she wasn't in danger every time she walked home. A loud ring shook her out of her thoughts. She placed her plate on the table and wound the throw around herself. It was her phone, her mother was calling. Mira was almost hesitant to pick up but did so anyway.

"Hello?" Her voice meek.

"Honey finally! did you get any of my messages?" Her loud frantic voice almost breaking Mira's eardrum.

"No mom, I was away and left my phone at home."

"Honey! That is not safe!" As if her voice could not any louder well it just did. "What if something happens or you need help?"

Mira almost laughed at the irony. That was exactly what had happened. She had picked up a new phone at her service provider on her way home with the same number. She didn't need to explain the reason why she had changed her number to her family. Her mother would probably come to New York, pack up her stuff and take her back to North Carolina. It was better not to let her know any details.

"I'm okay stop worrying." Her words going through one ear and out the other.

"Any who I just called to say don't forget to come visit. Christmas is right around the corner."

"Mom, it's mid October you should be concerned about Halloween or thanksgiving."

The older woman gasped through the phone. "Oh you are right! Then come down for thanksgiving and Christmas."

Mira regretted reminding her, her mother was sweet but quite stubborn. She was not related to her family by blood however they were close enough to be. She didn't care and neither did her loving mom.

"Mira your sister is bringing her boyfriend. I hope I can count on you to do the same."

"Sure if Tucker counts."

"This is not a joking matter. Find a gay friend to bring if that's what it takes. Honey, I want to know you are not alone up there it worries me." Her mom's voice changing tones from irritated to concerned faster than Mira could blink.

Mira looked out the window it was almost dusk the Sun dipping at the horizon. Mira continued to listen to her mother as she watched the sky now knowing what the night brought. It scared her that the night was as evil as stories said, that the dark did bring with it monsters and demons. She wished the sun could stay in the sky for a little bit longer at least till she was certain she could face the dark.

"Mira, are you listening?"

Her thoughts turned back to her mother. "Yeah."

"Please make a bigger effort to come visit. I know your sister wants to see you."

She tried not scuff at the comment. Her sister did not want to see her because of sibling love, more out of ego. Her sister Ana would find every fault she could find and use it as a retort. Whether it be embarrassing Mira at their occasional holiday dinners or in front of their peers. She took the chances and made sure not waste them, ever.

"Okay I will. Thanks for calling but I have to go."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and let out another sigh. She walked to her small kitchen and turned on the tap. She rinsed her faced with cold water before grabbing a towel. After drying herself she headed back to her burger and show.

Mira sat in front of the television for few hours without actually watching anything. Her mind was too preoccupied with the events of the last few days. She kept thinking back to how she had left without a goodbye, and if she would ever see any of them again. This was a big world and hopefully she would only encounter the people she wanted to encounter. Like Daemon? Did she want to see him again? Why was she thinking about him? She admitted to being attracted to him on a minuscule level, he was handsome...really really handsome. However Mira was not that shallow and she did notice other things about him besides his looks. He was protective, the feminist part of her brain would object, but she liked his overbearingness it made her feel safe. He came off as stern but sincere his words were truthful and promises always kept.

Mira knew it was stupid of her to just run off like she had. To leave the safety of the vampires, how ironic, because she was running from a vampire. Then again Darcy wasn't a vampire.

She huffed out a short breath and glanced around her small apartment. The floors were faded hardwood the layout of the kitchen and living room divided in half. She didn't mind she was happy she had a sufficient kitchen even if it meant she only had one sofa. The kitchen was outdated but not too bad in Mira's opinion, it sat right next to the front door. Her living a room was parallel to the fire escape with a vintage rug, a glass rectangular coffee table and right across the sofa a flat screen. Which she had bought during a sale and ended up paying half the retail price for it.

After a good stretch of her legs and arms she got up and turned on the lights. It had gotten quite dark without her knowing. She suddenly felt something scratch her foot, she looked down to see Tucker looking up at her. He scratched her leg this time sweetly begging for food. She smiled, picked him up and walked to his food and water bowl. She got his pellets out of the lower drawer in the kitchen and placed a small handful in his bowl. He suddenly got restless and squirmed in her arm she chuckled and placed a kiss on his head before placing him next to his food. He immediately dove in not minding her presence.

Mira walked into her bedroom and jumped on her white down comforter. The feeling quite satisfying, everything seemed to fade away as she lay there. Her face was pressed into the comforter and everything dark. She wished every day was as dark and calming as the current moment. Where she didn't need to deal with shit at work, shit with her family and shit with the supernatural. The only sound in the room her muffled groan. After a few short moments of contemplating her excuse for her boss Mira dosed off.

She wasn't dreaming a dream, but rather semi awake she could feel her brain running around her head like a chicken. Her mind floating in a deep abyss of peace and calm. Like a soothing lullaby the silence lulling her into comforting sleep. It was the kind of sleep you want to have I order to rejuvenate. Dreams are too much work when you are trying to recover from finding out mind blowing truths about the world.

However a sudden noise jolted her awake, she remained face down on her bed not bothering to investigate. It was most likely one of her obnoxious neighbors. This wasn't the first time their antics kept her awake. She could sense she had been asleep only for an hour or so because now she was groggier than ever. This time she got up and placed herself inside her comforter, bringing it up to her chin she closed her eyes. However the sound of footsteps interrupted her. Damn it maybe she should take a broom and knock it on the ceiling to usher her neighbors to shut the hell up. She was about to close her eyes again when she she heard footsteps in her apartment. They were not from the neighbors. Mira sat up her heart thumping against her chest. She got out of the bed and headed to the living room. Trying to remain quiet and keeping her pace slow it felt like a horror film. Her living room and kitchen lights were still on she peered out and looked around there was nothing there. Maybe she needed some alcohol in her system in order to pass out. She sighed and was about to make her way back to her bed when a figure stood up from behind her counter. She felt herself stop breathing as the man in dark clothing turned around. She immediately recognized him and his perfectly chiseled face. Her night was not going to be as calming as she thought.

"A nice place, comfy and quint," Gaius said as the the corners of his mouth lifted. He walked around the counter until he was in her direct line of view. "I missed you, Dara."

Mira flinched her legs felt shaky but she refused to let her fright show.

"I am not Dara," she said through her teeth.

He looked her up and down before replying. "I know. I'm only teasing."

His dark hair glistened under her lights. He had ivory skin that stood out with his black hair. If he didn't scare the shit out of her she would find him attractive.

"Get out of my apartment!" She glared at him. "Now."

Gaius chuckled and stepped towards her slowly closing the gap between them. Mira in return stepped back.

"Not without my prize."

"There's nothing for you here so just leave."

He shook his head and clicked his tongue, tching her comment. "There is you."

Mira felt herself get sweaty and tense. She had to get out of this situation and now. She quickly glanced around for anything to defend herself with but before she could spot anything she caught Giaus's piercing stare. It was as if he was telling her to not even try. Why was he here and how did he know where she lived. She gulped and cursed him in her head.

His head tilted and a crooked smile crossed his lips. She felt naked and exposed as he continued look at her. It was violating and unpleasant. A feeling told her that he was thinking exactly what she feeling. Thoughts that would make her cringe and shudder in disgust.

A movement caught her eye, she glanced behind the counter and saw the small figure. It Was Tucker...shit.

Gaius following her averted eyes turned and walked behind the counter. Mira held her breath as she contemplated all the horrible things the monster would do to her bunny. Her hands searched for something to throw at him. Her hand roamed her coffee table until it grasped something. She looked to see it was the plate her burger had been on earlier. It was good enough for now, she reared her arm back and threw the plate full force at the his head. She waited in utter agony to see if it would meet it's mark. However her short victory was short lived because without even lifting his gaze Gaius caught the plate. His smirk quite evident to her as mocking, he was a vampire after all what the hell did she expect. Mira was blazing inside if she didn't hate him before well she seethed with loothing right now. With the flick of his wrist he released the plate, it flew towards her. Fear gripped her as she stood there waiting for it. However it flew past her head and hit the wall behind her, shattering into pieces.

"Careful you might hurt yourself." His voice laced with a mocking tone. His focus was redirected again as he bent down and picked something up. Mira's breath lodged in her chest as she saw him pick up Tucker by the scruff of his neck. The rabbit struggled with his capture kicking and squirming.

"Cute little thing isn't he."

Mira didn't reply.

"I saw him earlier when I burst through your door. Sorry about the lock it might need to be replaced." He walked towards her again, still holding the rabbit in his right hand.

"Let him go he isn't involved."

Giaus lifted the bunny as if to study him. "It's a male hmm?"

What did it matter to him, it was a rabbit. Mira knew he wouldn't release Tucker without some sort of wager and she knew it was coming. He would trade.

"We can't have that." He continued in his antagonizing voice.

"Please just let him go." She didn't want to sound so pathetic but her only family has been that small animal for years. When she moved from North Carolina she had gotten him from a pet shop that was about to close. They planned on giving their animals to the shelter. She saw his cute little face and fell instantly in love. It had saddened her she could only buy him and not the rest of the animals that had stared at her longingly. When you are alone in a big city with only a few friends and coworkers you get attached to the little things. That being the little bunny waiting for her at home and attached she had gotten because right now all she could think about was that Gaius might kill her little bunny. Who had been her only family for years.

She couldn't have gotten a German Shepard, a mastiff or a Doberman? They would have bitten the asshole's hand or something.

"Here's a quick fact about me." He walked closer to her his grip on Tucker never faltering. The rabbit had sensed struggling was useless it was as if he was giving up. "I am prone to jealousy."

Mira sensed his resolve and forced her muscles to move. She with all might lunged forward fully intent on punching his smug face. Maybe then she would grab Tucker and make a break for the door. She didn't think about what to do afterwards because if she was so lucky as to get to the door and out she would be thankful. She felt herself moving in slow motion every movement heightened. Her heart pace quickened and she felt her palms get sweaty. With her right arm drawn back and hand tightened in a fist she aimed it at the assholes face. But of course he was a vampire and she was only human...somewhat. So within mere inches of his face the asshole moved aside and gave her the most smug smile. She really wished her fist had hit him and left a dent in his pretty face. Now that she had missed her mark she felt herself stumbling forward her fist denied any sort of leverage.

Gaius lifted his left leg and kicked Mira in the stomach sending her flying from the kitchen into the living room where she landed on her coffee table...glass coffee table. The air in her lungs left her and every inch of her burned like hell. Her world was spinning as she tried to lift her self up. Her shirt was torn where glass had cut, and blood smudged her body in various places. She flinched as sharp pain shot up her left arm. A three inch piece of glass was lodged in her upper arm four inched below her shoulder. Considering the pain her whole body was in she guessed that wasn't the only place. However it might have less extensive in the other places. She decided not to look for now because she was already at her limit.

"Don't worry I will be sure to lick every drop of blood on your body when I'm done."

Mira shuddered in revulsion. "Done with what?" She took a step out of the table and gasped when she realized her feet were standing in shattered glass. Fuck!

Gaius lifted her Tucker and smirked his hand tightening around his neck. The rabbit released a screech before going limp. Without a second thought he threw the limp body at Mira's feet.

Mira flinched as it touched the ground before her feet. Her body frozen as the shock over took it. He had killed innocence just to prove a point. That she should not have defied him because she was not strong enough.

Mira bent down and picked Tucker up her eyes becoming blurry with tears. A heat of rage shot through her, her sweet little bunny. He killed her sweet little Tucker. Making her way to the sofa she ignored the pain in her feet as she walked on the glass. She placed Tucker on the sofa as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. Her bloody palms brushed them away. Her living room was a mess a hodge lodge of shattered glass and blood. She regretted bringing Tucker with her, she should have left him with Darcy. Where he would have been safe and alive.

She turned back to Gaius who looked un phased and somewhat amused. He was nothing but a twisted bastard. Mira took hold of the glass in her left arm. Biting her lip she pulled it out with a quick movement trying her best to muffle a whimper. Her wound stung a little and blood was flowing down her arm but she ignored it. Holding the glass like a blade she met Gaius's eyes.

"You are definitely feistier than my Dara. It's entertaining." He opened his arms wide as if inviting an embrace. "Entertain me more." His eyes darkened and his smile disappeared.

Mira was happy to comply however he wouldn't like her definition of entertaining. Because right now the only thing on her mind was plunging the piece of glass through his cold heart. She lifted the glass, it was cutting her palm but she didn't care. In a sudden movement Mira ran and jumped up above the broken table and landed a few feet in front of Gaius. She sneered at his passive face and charged towards him. He would most likely see it coming it was a easy for him. He waited till she was nearly upon him before trying to grab her. However Mira was not going to make the same mistake twice. She side stepped to the right dashing away from his attempt. If she wasn't quick he would just try it again and probably succeed. She ducked and thrust the shard at his stomach. She lodged it as deep as she could and leaped back. Gaius didn't seem affected by it only a little setback. It was enough for Mira she looked down at the broken table and acted quickly. Grabbing the frame she chugged it at the window. It burst through the window sending fragments flying. The frame hit the fire escape before falling to the street below. Before she could rethink her stupid plan she dove through the window just as Gaius had removed the shard from his side. With her foot planted on the fire escape railing she leaped down to the story below. Barely making her landing on the fire escape she repeated it as fast she could. If she miss stepped she would fall to her doom. If she was not fast enough she would get caught by death itself. After four stories her sore feet finally landed on solid ground. She wanted to look up to see if he had followed her but instead dashed towards the street.

Her body ached, every inch of her burning and begging her to stop. She had cuts in numerous places and she was pretty sure a stray piece of metal from the shitty fire escape had dug itself into her thigh.

The street was illuminated by lamps adding a soft glow on the shadows. Mira's vision blurred as her legs gave out and she limped towards nowhere. She wasn't sure where she was going as long as she was getting far away from Gaius she didn't care. A soft chuckle interrupted the silence a shudder ran through her at the realization that she knew the source of it. Mira turned around and swallowed, a few blocks away under a street lamp stood Gaius. She couldn't make out his face but his figure was very distinguishable. He was walking slowly towards her his eyes no longer dark but a golden hue. Fear motivated her as she forced her body to move. She was currently on Spring St. heading down towards Greene St. Her body cried out as she arrived at the intersection of the two streets. Her breaths were shallow and forehead beaded with sweat. He should have caught up by now, here she was covered in injuries. Was he taunting her or playing some sort of sick game? She looked around as she crossed the street why was nobody outside? There were always a few people even this late at night. Their timing sucked they had to chose this night to stay inside. It just made Mira's situation worse.

She was so distracted she didn't see the car headlights. Her mind blanked and her head felt fuzzy. Was she going to die like this? Mira De' Brosio hit by a car results in immediate death. That's what her parents would see in the paper, her mother would cry and her father would silently shake his head somberly. While her sister Amy quietly thanked God for getting rid of the thorn in her side. Her brother and youngest sister would remain passive not affected by her death.

The headlights stopped right before Mira. Her death had been only inches from her. The car was black as night with bright LED lights. A figure got out, Mira could barely make out his tall form she was already at her limit. Her toes curled as the street stones dug into her wounds. She probably looked gruesome all bloody with matted hair and torn clothes. She could almost laugh at her predicament at her stupidity and sheer good luck. Before she could her vision was clouded by blackness and she felt herself falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
